That "Thing" Between Them
That "Thing" Between Them is an episode of The Extordonary Regular Show. Summary Nate and Sandra seem to be a relationship, but something is making them nervous about telling the rest. Transcript *(The episode starts at Sandra's room, where she is seen in bed, sleeping) *'Nate': (Comes in as Sandra awaken and flinched) *'Sandra': Phew, its just you Nate, what are you doing here anyways? *'Nate': Uh, you OK? It's 9:30 AM. How late did you sleep? *'Sandra': (Sigh) Unfortunately, I got drunk and high from drinking too much vodka since 2:05 AM, so after that, my brain felt dizzy, causing me to loose consciousness. By the way, I think I'm hungry. *'Nate': Well I already ate some pancakes, can I make you some? *'Sandra': Actually I wanted something more than a normal breakfast, um come closer please. *'Nate': (Gets on the bed with Sandra) Well what is it? *'Sandra': (Hugs Nate and kisses him) *'Nate': (blushes) W-Why? Why were you up so late? Was there a party? *'Sandra': Well, I got drunk since i was having a sex party with the others, like you know, some other ladies from the park, including some men. *'Nate': That explains why you were sleepy. Well... (Kisses Sandra) *'Sandra': Wait, let me think about this. *'Nate': Wait what? *'Sandra': Uh, remember what happened with Mordecai and Nicole? *'Nate': They were the worst match together, and that's why they broke up. *'Sandra': Hopefully, we weren't the worst match, I can feel the love inside my heart. (Blushes) *'Nate': Wow, that was kinda cheesy. *(At the park, with the rest) *'Thel': I believed that none of js have ever seem to seen Nate since about 4 Earth Hours ago. *'Rtas': Well I thought he went to pick up Sandra. *(Nate arrives in his Mercedes-AMG GT) *'Nate': What do you want, Mordecai? Who the hell starts park meeting at 5 AM? *'Mordecai': I should say it was Zim ad Gumball, they have a meeting for there, for some reason. *'Nate': It better be a good damn reason. *(Back at the Park) *'Zim': So, here is the thing. *'Gumball': You have been wondering why we called a meeting for all of us. *'Nate': Why? First, why start at 5 AM? Not everybody can wake up at 5 AM. *'Zim': Silence! I mean, well me and Gumball were the only ones who can wake up at Earth's timeline of Earth's 5 in the planet's morning. *'Gumball': Thats probably true, but the good reason is that, we decided to give you a pair of 24 Day energy drinks. *'Nate': So that was the point of the meeting? Isn't there something else? Am I in trouble for doing something? *'Zim': We even brought some irken technology security mode computers to help you see what can be look like during the nighttime. *'Gumball': We are especially decided to give ourselves an Earth week vacation at Planet Summercog. *'Nate': Uh, yeah, I get it. Why did you call me here? Why do you need me here? *'Zim': Well duh, we decided to remid you that your also gonna be having a vacation, since you worked so hard. *'Nate': Well, thank you. Is, uh, everyone going or just me, you two and someone else? *'Zim': All of us, except for Benson. *'Nate': Good. So, does everybody know? *'Zim': Yes, everybody knows. You've been asking a lot of questions. *'Nate': Sorry, I'm just worried. *(At Summercog) *'Sandra': (Whispers) Nate, there is something I have to tell you. *'Nate': (Whispers) Is it that you love me? *'Sandra': (Whispers) Yes. (Kisses Nate on the cheek) *'Nate': (Blushes, but chuckles) That escalated really quickly. *'Sandra': (Whispers) What do you mean? *'Nate': I already feel like marrying you, and having sex with you, I guess... *'Sandra': I know. (Patting Nate's head) *'Nate': Well, do you want another child? *(Sandra is already seen taking off her bra) *'Sandra': (only has underwear on) I'm ready if you are, baby. *(Nate and Sandra started to have sex) *(Subtitle: 1 Hour Later) *(Nate is taking a hike with Zim and Gumball) *'Nate': So, are there any certain vacation spots around here? *'Zim': We already got to Summercog's hotel stations. Besides, you already got a room from one of the Hotel stations on Summercog. By the way, you kinda smell like uh...sperm? *'Nate': I think it's because Mordecai raped Nicole last night. Sperm went everywhere and now I can't get it off me. *'Gumball': He's still obsessed with her? *'Zim': I think what Nate said proves it all. *(Back at the room, the next day) *'Sandra': Nate, I think I got pregnant. (Blushes) *'Nate': Already!? I was hoping to get married when I was older. *'Sandra': Relax, we have about 9 months until its born, I even hope the baby is a boy. *'Nate': Oh, God. I don't know if I'm ready to be a parent yet. *'Sandra': (Calms Nate by petting him) Its alright, the baby will love both of us. And I promise you'll be a good parent. *'Nate': But who will provide the money? *'Nicole': You want a baby? *'Sandra': What- *'Nicole': I'll keep it a secret, OK? *'Sandra': (Blushes) Alright. *'Nicole': Nate, I think you should keep Sandra in her house until the baby is born. *'Nate': What about Zack? *'Sandra': Zack can go out with the rest. *'Nate': Okay. *'Sandra': If only we find a ship to get us back to Earth. *'Nate': The vacation only lasts a week, so we don't need a ship. *'Sandra': I guess that is fine for now. *'Nate': Alright, I have to meet up with Zim and Gumball. *(Later, with Zim, Gumball and Nate) *'Zim': So, how is your day on Summercog? *'Gumball': Please tell us you like this vacation planet. *'Nate': I like it, it looks nice. I finally found somewhere I can test my new cars. *'Zim': Glad that you can test some Earth vehicles of yours. *'Nate': You guys should have been there. It was really exciting. *'Gumball': We knew that. *'Nate': Gumball, the way you've been talking recently makes me feel like you're talking about something else. *'Zim': No offense but, your assumly confusing Gumball. *'Gumball': Right... *'Nate': See? *'Zim': But seriously, how come you couldn't told us about Summercog before we discovered it? *'Nate': Wait, I thought you were there. Or do you just not remember? *'Zim': Sometimes its hard to remember. We even forget sometimes. *'Nate': Well, thats probably true, I guess. *(Back at the room) *'Sandra': Nate, I got something to tell ou what the gender of the baby is. *'Nate': How did you found out? *'Sandra': God told me that I am going to have a baby boy after 9 months. *'Nate': Woah, God knows all of the timeline. Also, I am not sure if i am ready to have another boy for a son, I am only like a child. *'Sandra': At least you can still get the sperm out of your d**k. *'Nate': Well, that's one thing to thank for puberty. *'Sandra': Oh and Nate, once the baby is born, I was thinking if we might have to buy some child support. *'Nate': I have to ask, why do you love me? I mean, I love you just as much, but why would you choose me as your husband? *'Sandra': Because I love you, plus I didn't want to be a loner anymore, plus you're my only hope for me. *'Nate': Ok. Tommorow we leave this planet. I gotta go. *'Sandra': Oh Nate, your so sweet. *(Scene switches to Nate, Zim, and Gumball on a racetrack, getting ready to get in Nate's car) *'Zim': So um, why are we in your human vehicle again? *'Nate': You said you wanted to try this vehicle out. *'Zim': Oh, I guess I might've forget about that. *'Gumball': I guess a ride wouldn't be so bad. *'Nate': Alright, let's make some noise. *(The camera zooms out to reveal that the car was an McLaren P1. Nate starts the car and speed builds up rapidly) *'Nate': HOLY SH**! I did NOT expect it to go this fast! *'Zim': It must've been upgraded by Irken technology! *'Gumball': I hope that the speed can also give time travel! *'Nate': I don't think it was upgraded! *'Zim': WHAT!?!? *'Gumball': FILTH!!! *(Nate slows down the car) *'Nate': Okay, so let me explain, there are two engines, one at the front and one at the back. Both of them are working together to produce this utter speed. *'Zim': Well what else is this powered by? *'Gumball': I bet it even had a power core. *'Nate': One of the engine is a 3.8 Liter twin-turbocharged V8 motor, and the other one is and electric engine, so this is a hybrid. So it's economical. And fast. *'Zim': Well, I understand that you know how to pilot many Earth vehicles but, how can you know if you're a human youngling? *'Nate': I'm in a lot of car clubs. I also play a lot of Need for Speed. *'Gumball': But, wouldn't there be a law about that? *'Nate': The video game. It's just as fun as driving this. *(Later, at the room) *'Sandra': (Sigh) What am I gonna do before the baby comes? *'Nate': Sandra, we have nine months. Try to calm down. *'Sandra': Okay, I'll do this for you Nate. *'Nate': No, do it for yourself. You deserve another baby after your husband committed suicide. *'Sandra': ...Your rigt, i can do this for myself, and the baby. *'Nate': That's my girl. (slaps her on the butt, romantically, Sandra giggles) *'Sandra': That's why I love you. I love you so much. *(Subtitle: 9 Months later at the Hospital) *'Nate': Sandra, you okay? *'Sandra': (Calms) Its alright Nate, I got a surprise. (Shows Nate a baby boy) I have a baby boy the whole time. *'Nate': I'm so sorry I missed it. I'm still proud of you no matter what. (Hugs Sandra) *'Sandra': Thank you Nate. I am glad we became this boy's parents, but what could we name the baby boy? *'Nate': Heh, sorry, I'm not good at naming things. *'Sandra': I guess I'll name him, Markie. What do you think? *'Nate': That sounds nice. *'Sandra': I am glad hat we would be the parents of Markie. *(End of this episode) Trivia *This is the first episode in The Extordonary Regular Show to show Nate and Sandra's relationship. *Due to its sexual nature, this episode is the first and only episode to be rated TV-MA-S. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show